The Valley of the Night
by Reading Lover 866
Summary: Christine has left her Angel to fall. But when she left him, he whispered something to her. Erik. The name is all she can ever think of, and soon she is desperate to find her Angel once more.
1. Tis Better To Have Loved and Lost

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter 1. 'Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost_

"**God give me courage to show you – you are not alone!"**

Her voice was filled with such passion. And as these last few words left her mouth, Christine Daae slid the beautiful ring on her finger and brought her lips to her Angel's.

Her kiss was soft and gentle, and he could smell her lovely fragrance. She could feel her Angel inhale sharply, clearly shocked. Her left hand caressed the right side of his face, which was burned. Her thumb ran over some of the wounds. She pulled away, staring into her Angel's deep amber eyes for a few heated seconds before she pulled him close again in another kiss.

When she pulled away for the last time, she lifted her eyes to her Angel's. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he let out a strangled cry of anguish. His gaze moved to Christine's. who looked appalled at what she had just done.

Her Angel cried harder at seeing her face. Dear God, what had he done? He had her love, and now… destroyed it.

"**Take him. Forget me, forget all of this." **Her Angel mustered; his voice was cracked and broken. **"Go now. Don't let them find you. Take the boat; swear to me never to tell. The secret you know, of the Angel in Hell!"**

Christine ran to her lover, The Viscount, Raoul de Chagny. She pulled the ropes over his head, and pulled him close to her in a hurried embrace.

"**GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" **Christine's Angel screamed at them, he felt anger bubble inside him as the two broke apart. He ran, as fast as he could, to the hidden part of his lair. He looked down at his music box, the statue of a monkey dressed in scarlet Persian robes. The monkey clapped its cymbals, starching out a feeble melody. Angel sat in front of it, and his hand moved to his scarred face. He sang along to the tune, his voice breaking, **"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face and the world will never find you."**

He heard a footstep in front of him, and he lifted his gaze to see Christine. Her cheeks were glimmering with tears, hair tumbling down her back in a mess of dark brown curls, and the expression on her face… it was more than pity. More than sorrow. More than… anything. She took a small step towards him, her eyes casting down on him began to blur with tears.

"**Christine I love you." **Her Angel said simply. Christine reached down and took her Angel's hand in hers. She slid the diamond ring off her finger and placed it in his hand, closing his hand around it. Her tear dripped onto his hand, and slid down until it fell off. Angel looked up at her, and with a small voice whispered, "Erik."

Christine gave a small nod. She turned slowly, and walked away towards the lake where Raoul awaited her in the boat.

Erik could hear them singing to one another, their love. He felt tears cling to his face, unwilling to fall down. He stood and watched the two, Christine clinging to Raoul's back as he pulled the boat along. Christine turned her head and looked at her Angel one last time.

Erik felt a lump form in his throat. Even crying, she was so beautiful. The way the tears made her eyes shimmer, as though it showed her glimmering soul. She was loveliness itself.

And he had just lost her.

She watched him, as if silently pleading his forgiveness with those dark brown eyes. Those heavenly beautiful eyes. Slowly, she turned back around.

Erik felt his heart wrench. How he longed to go to her, to take her in his arms and never let her fall. To feel her skin against his, as he had so long ago. But now it was impossible. Now his own Angel had flown away, rising, soaring up towards the heavens – and leaving him to his Hell.

Erik watched them vanish into the mist, **"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now – the music of the night!" **Erik picked up a candlestick and began to smash in his mirrors. He saw his own reflection briefly. A reflection of Satan. Ugliness. A monster. He finally came to the last mirror, and when he smashed it in, it was revealed to be hollow. Leading down a long, dark corridor. Erik went inside, and threw a red cover over the entrance way. And he went back into the shadows. Back into the darkness.

Where he belonged.


	2. The Point of no Return

_Author's Note: _Somehow last time my author's note didn't work. So here it goes. This is my first story called The Valley Of The Night. I'm pretty eager to update this. So here it my chapter 2! Keep in mind that I am only 16 and this is my first story, so please be kind. Yes, it is rated M. You have been warned. Oh, and don't worry. This is an E/C story. Sorry for the short chapters! I want to make this a reasonably long story, so I'm taking the chapter 2 or 3 pages at a time (last one was 2, this was 3). Anyway this chapter is about Christine reflections about Erik and how she's being haunted by his memory and all that.

I hope you will review and tell me what you thought. And I will try to make the next chapter a bit more exciting and long!

-Jennifer.

__**/**

_Chapter 2. The Point of No Return_

"**Past the point of no return, the final threshold!**

**The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!**

**We've past the point of no, return."**

_His hand ran over her body, sending a hot sensation tingling down her back. She could feel his hot breath her neck as he pressed her body close to his with his right hand. His left held her hand, which he ran over her abdomen, down her thigh, up again over her breast. Feeling his arms around her, his flesh on hers, made the rest of the world melt away. She shut her eyes tight, hardly daring to breathe. She felt his body relax a bit under her, and she let out a small sigh of pleasure. He stroked her hair, singing a melody now that made her eyes snap open._

"**Say you'll love me every waking moment.**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude.**

**Say you'll want me with you here beside you.**

**Anywhere you go, let me go to!**

**Christine – that's all I ask of—"**

_Christine ripped his mask off his face, letting it land on the ground with a thump. She heard the gasps of the audience, but she couldn't move her eyes from his face. Marred and burned, it was a deep red. Scars and bruises cover his face, it looked as though his flesh had been turned outward. His right eye was closed a bit more than his left, for a deep cut was formed around it. But that wasn't part of the deformity – it was clear – that cut has been inflicted by someone. With a sharp object. _

_Erik barred his teeth and took a sword from his belt, cutting a red rope just by the stage. He grabbed hold of Christine's waist and before she could react, he pulled her close to him, just as the floor beneath the gave way. Christine clung hard to Erik as they fell down, she didn't have the strength to scream, only a terrified gasp came from her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut. _

_She heard something, the sound of breaking glass… something becoming unwound. Good God, the chandelier! It was falling on the audience! Screams and cries filled the room, and soon Christine heard the sounds of a raging fire, smelled the smoke. _

"**Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! **

**Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!**

**Down that path into darkness deep as HELL!"**

_The two were in a corridor now. The same corridor he had led her down before, the first time she had seen him. Now, he pulled her forcefully, shaking her about and screamed. His hair flew about wild, and his face looked more hideous than ever with his angry expression. _**"Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?**

**Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorent face!"**

_The two were in his lair now, and he had picked her up in his arms, swinging her around._

"**Hounded out by everyone, racked with hatred everywhere! **

**No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere!**

**Christine… why? WHY?"**

_He put her back to a cold stonewall. Goosepimples almost immediately came to her arms. She held her breath, his hands on her wrists. What would he do to her? Would he take her now? Here? Christine moved her head so that she was not looking at him. It was too difficult. Too difficult to see her Angel now fallen. And to know that she had been the reason._

Christine woke with a start. She blinked a few times before realizing she was in her bedroom. She looked over at Raoul asleep beside her. She let out a sigh of relief. It had only been a dream. Then she shivered. A dream of Erik.

"Christine?" Raoul said groggily, he sat up and rubbed his hand over her arm, which was covered in goosepimples. "Are you all right? Why are you awake?"

Christine took in a sharp breath, staring at the sheets of the bed, "I… Just a bad dream, Raoul. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure? What was it about?"

"Erik…"

Raoul frowned, seeming more awake now. "Erik? Christine who is Erik? Where did you hear that name?"

Christine shook her head, "I…. I said Angel. I meant Angel."

Raoul turned her chin up towards him so she was looking at him in the eye. "When you went back to him in his lair… Did he say something to you? Did he do something?"

"Of course not," Christine tried to smile. "It was just a bad dream Raoul. I am well now. I am sorry to wake you."

Raoul stared at her for a moment, looking uncertain. But then he kissed her hard on her lips and said, "I love you, Christine. Goodnight." He lay his head back down on the pillow.

Christine lay back down as well, and she whispered, "I love you too Raoul. Goodnight." She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but all she could see was Erik's face. How much pain had been in his eyes. How much sorrow. If only she had stayed. If only she had given him the love he had so longed for.

Christine let out a sigh, tears pricking her eyes. She was with Raoul now. Everything was all right, wasn't it? Erik was gone.

It was just a dream.


	3. A Small Remembrance

_Author's Note: _And here is my chapter 3! So this chapter is a bit longer for you guys, although it's just an extra page. Well, it's at least it's something. Hope you guys review and tell me what you think! oh! I have 18 visitors so far! awesome since it's only been 2 days. So yeah, enjoy and review XD

-Jennifer

**/**

_Chapter 3. A Small Remembrance_

Sunlight streamed through the glass window of Christine's bedroom in the de Chagny manor. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking hard at the powerful sun. She sat up, feeling the weight of her hair shift. She let out a small yawn and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Raoul was up, she observed, for he was not in bed.

She heard the door on the other side of the large bedchamber squeak open. "Christine?" Raoul entered, walking toward her. "ah, at last you are awake."

"I am sorry to keep you waiting," Christine replied, wiping at her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A bit after ten," Raoul answered cheerfully. Christine looked up at him, to see him smiling down at her. His very light brown hair was down to his shoulders, and he had bright blue eyes. "Christine?" He asked, the smile evaporating off his face. He sat down on the bed next to her, "are you all right, darling? You seemed upset last night a now... you seem preoccupied."

Christine looked up at Raoul, "Of course I am all right. I'm just tired is all."

As she stood from the bed, Raoul took hold of her elbow, "Christine," He said darkly. "Is this something about that man? You Angel? Has something been bothering you?"

Christine moved her gaze to the floor, "I wonder why you should think that." She muttered. "I only had one dream."

"Yes, but my dear it is not only that. You've seemed distant from me ever since we arrived at my family's manor." He took her hand in his, running his thumb over her hand like he always did, "We've had some bad memories. Thing I'd like to forget and cannot. But we mustn't stray from one another. It will only make things worse. Only remind us."

Christine looked at Raoul, "Yes. Yes you are right Raoul. I am sorry to have been putting you off. I just..." She sat down again, sighing. "I just feel so strange not hearing anything."

"What to you mean?" Raoul asked, frowning.

"I mean for the last eight years of my life, since I moved to the Opera at seven, I have been guided by my Angel. He has protected me."

"No, Christine. He has poisoned you. He has filled your head with the nonsense. He is a murderer. He only wanted to possess you, nothing more. you must free yourself of his grasp Christine. You must forget his words. He never loved you, but I do." He took her hand again and put his index finger on top of an emerald ring. "This is our engagement ring Christine. It shows our devotion to one another."

"I know that," Christine replied. She sighed, "You are right. I... I will forget about my Angel... the Phantom."

Raoul kissed her forehead, "Good. Now, I'll be waiting for you downstairs. My brother came last night with his new bride. We have been waiting for you to awaken so we could have breakfast."

"Oh I'm sorry to keep you." Christine murmured.

"It was no trouble darling, I enjoyed the time to get to know my new sister-in-law. Just get dressed and meet us down there. All right?"

"All right," Christine answered.

Raoul smiled at her and left the room.

**/**

Ten minutes later Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in an elegant dark blue dress. Her hair was tied up on the top of her head, and she looked exactly like the wife of a de Chagny should look.

But not that of an eighteen-year-old opera singer.

She sighed at herself and stood from the chair in front of the mirror. She exited her room and came down the extensive set of stairs.

Raoul was there to greet her at the bottom of the stairs, "Christine. I'd like you to meet my brother, Philippe de Chagney."

A man a few years Raoul's elder took Christine's hand and kissed it, "Mademoiselle Christine. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, after hearing of you so many times." He smiled at her. His hair was long like Raoul's, but darker and not quite to the shoulder. His eyes were a deeper blue, more like the ocean.

"Enchanted, Monsieur." Christine replied kindly.

Raoul nodded at his brother, then turned back to Christine, "and this is his wife, Angelique de Chagny."

Standing beside Philippe was a lovely woman about the age of Christine. Her smile was broad and her teeth perfectly white. Her hair was blonde and long and her eyes a beautiful green. Her tall figure and curves reminded Christine somewhat of Meg Giry, back at the Opera House.

Angelique grinned at Christine, "Such a pleasure, Mademoiselle Daae. I heard you sing at the Opera and I was truly astounded."

Christine smiled in return, "Thank you. A pleasure."

"Why don't we all go to the dining table?" Raoul offered gently.

Once seated at the table, Raoul rang a small silver bell. The maid, Bianca rushed in, "Sir?" She asked Raoul kindly.

"Yes, Bianca, please be kind enough and bring in breakfast."

"Yes, sir." Bianca rushed away.

Philippe said, "a nice woman, Bianca. She was here when we were children." He laughed, "Somehow she put up with us, do you remember Raoul? All of our roughhousing."

Raoul smiled, "Of course I remember."

Angelique turned to Christine, "Christine, do you think once the Opera house is renovated that you will go back?"

Christine's throat suddenly ran dry, but she mustered a smile, "I could not say. I do love the Opera, but as Raoul's wife I will have separate obligations."

"Of course." Angelique responded. "Forgive me, but I have heard the rumors. Please forgive my asking, but is it true? What people are saying about the Opera Ghost?"

"What are people saying?" Christine asked, suddenly alarmed.

"That he abducted you," Angelique replied. "That he followed you and was obsessed with you."

"Angelique, Christine would not want to answer that." Philippe insisted to his wife, "whatever happened was terrible. I'm sure it's a terrible memory."

"Oh, yes," Angelique said. "Forgive me, Christine."

"No," Christine said, her voice suddenly strong. "No, I'll answer any questions you'd like."

"Christine..." Raoul said through a fake smile, "What are you doing?"

"It is true, the Phantom abducted me." Christine did not bother to answer Raoul. "He nearly murdered Raoul, and he sent the chandelier on the audience." Her voice was rising higher and higher with every word, "He lied to me, defiled me, and made my life a living hell! He haunt me in my sleep, possessed me with his songs and words."

Raoul gritted his teeth, "Christine, that's enough - "

"He is the madman everyone says he is!" Christine was practically screaming now, anger and pain flooding through her without cease. "And he has caused me the same _damned _fate he has!"

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul screamed.

Christine closed her eyes, suddenly aware of what she had just done. She stood up immediately and ran from the dining area, and ran back up the stairs to her room. She flung herself onto her bed, in a heap of tears and ragged breathing.

Behind her, she heard the door open. "Christine?" Raoul asked gently. He put his hand on her back.

She pushed him away, "I don't want you here," she said between sobs. "Oh, God. I can't live like this Raoul. I can't live here. The guilt... him... he's suffocating me. I can't take it anymore."

"Christine-"

"No. You do not understand. He is here Raoul, watching me now." Christine sobbed into Raoul chest and he put his arms around her, sitting next to her on the bed. "He is always there. No matter how I attempt to escape - it is impossible. It will always be impossible. Oh, God Raoul I'm going mad. I am so sorry for downstairs... and... and..."

"Shh darling don't try to speak," Raoul coaxed. "You will be all right i promise you. Just tell me what you want to do. Anything."

Christine wiped her swollen red eyes. "We... need to go to the Opera..."

"Christine it is half burned down."

"I don't care. I have to find him."

"Christine, you read the papers. The mob did not find him. He has escape. He could be anywhere. He could be... dead."

Christine cried harder at this, "No. No he cannot be dead. He is not. I know. I just know."

Raoul held her tighter, "all right, Christine. Tomorrow morning, we will go to find him."

**/**

The night had fallen. There were no stars in the onyx sky, only a full moon being hidden behind a stray black cloud. In the big de Chagney manor, nothing stirred.

Erik stared at the big stone building from where he stood in the courtyard. Christine was just up in the second level, only so many feet away from him, sleeping. Dreaming. Perhaps even in the arms of her lover. Erik felt a tear fall down the left side of his face. He wiped it away violently.

What the hell way he doing here anyway? _Why _had he followed Christine here? He sighed sadly. Christine was gone, he knew that. But earlier that day he had heard her crying through the open window. Crying for him. She still loved him, she _had _to still love him. His fingers wrapped around the stem of a blood red rose. The thorns stuck into his hand, but he could stand the pain. He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. Did he want to do this? If he was caught...

No. He couldn't think about that.

Erik started towards the house.

**/**

Christine's eyes snapped open. The day was grey and cold, and a small wind blew in through her open window. Christine sat up and frowned, "Did I open my window last night?" She asked herself under her breath. She stood from her bed and shut the window tight and latch it, blocking out the cold air.

Christine turned around and when she did she gasped. Right next to her bed on the night table, was a blood red rose.


	4. That Voice Which Calls to Me

_Author's Note: _Hello again! Here is my chapter 4! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and you will soon find out why XD again please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this on alert!

-Jennifer

**/**

_Chapter 4. That Voice Which Calls to Me_

The scream came sharp and shrill. Angelique screamed as well when she heard it, Raoul dropped his wine glass and Philippe jumped backwards, a part of his trousers getting splash with Raoul's wine. "What the hell?" Philippe cried.

"Christine!" Raoul exclaimed, wasting no time in running up the stairs. He soon reached Christine's bedchamber, and he flung open the door. "Christine, what is wrong? What's happened?"

Christine looked up, eyes filled with shock and fear. Blood trickled off her hands, and Raoul only then noticed that there was something held in them. A... by God, a _rose. _

Blood red and blooming, its petals opened triumphantly. The thorns stuck into Christine's hands, drawing blood. But she didn't seem to notice. Then, through the sunlight, Raoul saw something gleam. It was in the centre of the rose petals. "W...what is that?" He pointed, stuttering.

Without saying a word, Christine reached into the petals and picked up the tiny object. It was a ring. no, not a ring.

_The _ring.

The ring Christine had given to her Angel that night four months ago.

Christine's eyes met Raoul's, now wonder had replaced the fear. She had a glow to her eyes that seemed...

"He was here," Christine managed, "in this room. Last night. Through the window."

"D-don't be silly," Raoul snapped, anger surging his body. "It's a jest. Everybody has heard of the Phantom."

"Has everybody heard of the ring? Of the rose?" Christine countered angrily. "He's here, Raoul. Watching us, maybe even now. Laughing at you."

Raoul clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Fool's talk. This means nothing, Christine. Don't jump to conclusions."

"He was here!"

"I am telling you now, he was not."

"Raoul do not deny what is right before you! He is here, Erik is back!"

Raoul grabbed Christine's elbow, squeezing it hard, "where did you hear that name?"

"N-nowhere."

"This is the second time you've said it. Did he tell it to you? Did Madame Giry?"

"Raoul, my elbow-"

"Dammit Christine tell me where you heard that name!"

"Yes he told it to me!" Christine screamed, freeing her elbow from Raoul's grasp. "He whispered it to me, that night that I left him."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No! No, just whispered the name 'Erik'." Christine replied, her fingers stroking the smooth petals on the rose. "He's here. He'll always be here," She whispered. It seemed almost as if she were speaking to the rose.

Raoul's voice softened, "Christine. Do you still wish to marry me?"

Christine looked up, her mouth open slightly with shock of the question. "Of course I do, Raoul." She said kindly. "Why should you ever think otherwise?"

Raoul sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Christine... you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then... you love me?"

"Always."

Raoul let out a long breath, "If you love me... would you do something for me?"

"A-anything..." Christine eyed Raoul, "is something the matter?"

"No, no I just... Christine." Raoul looked up, "Your Ange- _Erik _came back to you, I'll admit that. But... Christine he is just trying to play with your head. He wants to drive you insane with the guilt. Christine you cannot let him do that. You must let him go. Send him back to the shadows."

Christine's gaze lowered. "I just miss having my Angel." She whispered.

"I know, I know my darling. But you are only eighteen. You do not know what is evil in the world. And I tell you I stared into the face of evil when I saw Erik. He wants nothing but to have this hold on you. You are young and naive and vulnerable, and you give him the perfect opportunity. Please, Christine. Forget him. Forget Erik." Raoul said softly.

Christine nodded slowly, "Yes. Yes, I will forget him."

**/**

Erik gritted his teeth. Raoul had been speaking against him again. What did Raoul know of it anyway? All he was, was a wine consuming puppet, doing whatever would get him more money.

Erik took a deep breath. He needed to focus on Christine. Oh, how beautiful she looked. He had seen her for the first time since she had left him two months before on her eighteenth birthday. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw her, radiating with beauty and only just beginning her womanhood. Such a gentle, pure, delicate little thing. With those rosy cheeks and questioning, mesmerizing deep brown eyes. That mass of dark curls tumbling down her back. Her fragrance - that mint-smelling perfume. Her willowy curves and tall figure.

And he voice - the most heavenly sound on earth. _She _was his Angel. Sent - surely - from God above to bless him, the dismal beast he was.

Erik let out a breath, aroused at even thinking of her loveliness.

It was at that moment he realized her _needed_ to see her. Needed to once more hear her voice, speaking to him. Only to him.

**/**

Christine slipped her nightdress over her head, tying the lace of her nightdress to her small waist. She let down her hair, which she had tied up on her head again. It tumbled down her back, and she rolled her shoulders back, feeling a pain in them.

She went over to her bed and was about to get in when-

**"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance."**

"Angel?" Christine's voice was hardly a whisper. It was alarmed and frightened but eager. When there was no reply, she sang to the air looking up at the ceiling. **"Angel or Father, friend or phantom? Who is it here? Staring?**

**"Have you forgotten you're Angel...?"**

Christine closed her eyes, being coaxed by the familiar voice. **"Angel oh speak, what endless longings. Echoing this whisper!"**

**"Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my father gaze."**

**"Wildly my mind beats against you..."**

**"you resist."**

**"But my soul obeys! Angel of music, I denied you! Turning for true beauty! Angel of music, my protector! Come to me, strange Angel..."**

For a moment there was no sound, but then Erik's voice sounded, now it was coming from the darkest corner of the room. **"I am your Angel of Music... Come to me Angel of Music..."**

Christine stood from the bed, walking toward the corner of the room. "Erik. Is it you? Is it really you?"

And out of the shadows, stepped a man with jet-black hair and a white half mask.


	5. Confrontations

_Author's Note: _Hey guys I am sssssoooooo sorry for the short chapter! I suffered a serious case of writer's block and this was all I could muster. NOT my best chapter I'm sure, but it's probably okay. Thanks to Kate Pendragon for helping me! :D Okaayyy that's enough of my blabbing - enjoy the chapter and please reivew!

-Jennifer

_Chapter 5. Confrontations _

It all felt unreal. Christine stared at the man before her unbelievingly. He wasn't really here, was he? Had he been here all along? Watching her, laughing at her silently? "Erik…" She said breathlessly, feeling as though her knees would give in beneath her.

His amber eyes gazed into hers, and a flame was lit inside them. "Christine" was the only word that left his lips. The rest was all said in his eyes. Those eyes burning with a flame of both passion and anger.

"W-why are you here?" She stuttered. "If Raoul hears you…"

"It won't matter." Erik replied tonelessly. "I will be gone again in a moment."

Christine took a dangerous step forward, "No, please." She said, reaching out her hand to him. "Stay. You have no idea how much I have longed to see you again. How long I have stayed awake thinking of you. And now…" She lifted her eyes to his, "you are here. And you'll stay, won't you?"

Erik looked as though her were examining her instead of her words, "For a bit," his eyes never left hers.

Christine took another step towards him, "And is it my Angel I see before me?"

The flame in Erik's eyes seemed to fall away in one moment, at hearing of what used to be. "He always is," He whispered.

"Can you," A tear welled in Christine's eye now, and it threatened to roll down her cheek "forgive me? I know I do not deserve it… but Erik, please. You haven't any idea how much I have suffered – "

"Have you any idea what you did to me?" He hissed, anger lacing his voice. "Any idea how much I should hate you? And still I found myself out in that courtyard, staring up at your window helplessly. Like the idiot I was before for ever loving you. I should be disgusted to see you, Christine, disgusted to hear your voice. And still I find that I cannot." His fingertips brushed across her jaw line as she stared up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I cannot forget you," He whispered, his hand running down her arm. "Forget how I held you once, sang to you. Felt your soul against mine, flesh upon flesh." His eyes gazed down at her with a hunger; his whisper seductive, "I still long for you, Christine. Still love you as I always have. Still yearn for you to love me as well." In an instant, he pulled away, taking large steps backward from her. "But there is no way for this to happen."

Christine moved her gaze to the floor, "I… I am so sorry, Angel." She lifted her eyes, "But you have won. Raoul thinks I have gone mad. His brother and his wife think I am just as insane. I live in the Hell you have wished for me, Erik."

Erik shook his head, "I never wished this life for you, Christine. But," His stare was intense and his voice sharp, "I can no longer help you. No longer be your Angel of Music. You have made sure of that. I am sorry for the life you live. But I cannot – will not – guide you any longer. I was foolish to have come. I just…" His voice softened at these next words, "needed to see you. Goodbye, Christine."

"Erik, please!" Christine began to beg, but suddenly the candles were blown out. She ran over to her night table and lit them again. "Erik?" She looked around the room. "Erik? Please…" She flopped onto her bed, sobbing, "Erik please come back." She sobbed. "Please…"

But her Angel was gone.


	6. Hell Hath no Fury

_Author's Note: _Hey! So I am in Florida on a visit with a bunch of my friend, my brother, and my one-year-old nephew! I hope I can update regularly, but I'm not so sure since I'm traveling. Once I get back home it'll be better. Okay so first of all, this chapter IS rated M. And for you Raoul lovers, be wary. Be very wary. And yes, this chapter is... _slightly_ twisted. Please don't give comments about how outrageous and unexpected this is... I know it is. I threw it out there. Okay? yeah I took a risk. AND I LOVE IT. lol okay I'm done with the rambling. Looovvveee you guys! Thanks and please review.

-Jennifer

_Chapter 6. Hell Hath no Fury (then a Prima Donna scorned)_

A week has passed since Erik had come to see Christine. Christine buried her tear-stained face in the pillow, letting out a small sob. She heard the door squeak open behind her, and she buried her face deeper in the pillow, sighing sadly. "Christine?" Raoul's voice said from behind her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Christine's voice was muffled from the pillow.

"Christine you haven't left your room for a week. Will you tell me what happened?"

Christine picked up her head, her face angry, "Stop trying to understand!"

"What?"

"Don't try to be a caring husband, Raoul! Don't act as if you know what I'm going through. You will never know." Her voice was shrill, and her arms were clenched at her sides, "Stop asking me if I'm all right. Stop trying to get me to talk about it and _do something._"

"What the hell has happened to you?" Raoul challenged. "Why are you so distant, cutting yourself off? Christine, you are not alone in this house. I care about you, Angelique and Philippe care – they want reconciliation. We want to help you. But you can't keep –"

"Don't pretend you _care!" _Christine screamed. "You just want me to forget my past – as if it is that simple! You want me to focus on you, on the wedding. But here is something I failed to tell you. I will _NEVER _forget Erik! I will never stop hearing him!"

"I only want you to forgive him to save yourself! You're hurting yourself by dwelling on the past!" Raoul countered angrily.

Christine let out a sour laugh, "Like you know what is best for me, Raoul!"

"Erik has forgotten you! Why can you not do the same?"

"He has not –"

"I know it is hard for you to admit, Christine but he has."

"Then why did he come to see me?" Christine raged.

Raoul's eyes blazed, cutting into her, "_He what?"_

Christine clamped her mouth shut, cursing herself for letting her anger get the better of her. "Nothing."

Raoul shook her hard, "HE CAME TO SEE YOU?"

"YES!" Christine shouted back at him. She panted for breath and pulled herself away from him. "He came to me, but then he left. He was here for hardly ten minutes."

Raoul's whole body shook with anger, but his voice was calm and low, "I was wrong to have ever trusted you, Christine. You are as obsessed with him as he is with you." He spat at her.

Christine gritted her teeth, "Get out." Raoul just stared at her in awe. "GET! OUT!" Christine screamed.

Raoul looked at her for a minute. He left the room.

Christine threw herself on the bed, crying and sobbing.

**/**

Hours later, there was a knock on Christine's bedroom door.

"Come in." Christine said softly.

Philippe pushed the door open, "Hello, Christine." Philippe sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you feeling all right?"

Christine nodded, her smile was bitter.

"I… heard the fight you and Raoul had. I'm sorry," He said softly. "I just want you to know that… just that I am sorry."

"Thank you, Philippe," Christine whispered.

Philippe smiled. "I am going out this evening on business. I'll be gone for a week. I just wished to tell you goodbye."

Christine nodded.

Philippe stood, "I… I will see you in a week, I suppose." He walked toward the door, but before he exited her turned to her once more. "Oh, and Christine." He waited for her to look up at him. "I want you to know, you can always confide in me. My brother, well. He can be an ass." He smiled at seeing Christine let out a giggle, "Goodbye, Christine."

"Goodbye." Christine replied in a low voice. A few minutes later, Christine watched Philippe's carriage pull away out of the courtyard. She wished she could go with him. _Away, away, away. _Out of this hell she lived. Out of this endless night. Christine sniffled and let out a quiet sob that had been stuck in her throat. For hours she sat there, just by the window, watching the nightfall. Watching the moon come up, and the stars grow bright. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her nose was stuffed up, and half-dried tears clung to her cheeks and nose. It was dark outside. The grass looked dark, almost black. The whole courtyard seemed to disappear as night set in. Soon, thunder boomed. Purple lightning lit up the dark blue sky, and rain poured down in sheets and sheets of water. Christine watched the rain fall down, her eyes following the crystal drops. She unlatched the window and pushed it open. She caught some raindrops in her hand and then let it slip through her fingers, like she had so many other things in her life. She felt a few raindrops drip onto her face, in her hair, sliding down her arms.

She felt her stomach rumble. She shut the window and latched it, she felt water sliding down her cheek, but whether it was a raindrop or a tear, she couldn't tell. She stood up and left her room. She descended a flight of stairs, and she came to the hallway where all the other bedrooms were. She was about to pass the door to Raoul's room and go down the stairs to the kitchen, when she heard a noise. A... a moan. But… it didn't sound like Raoul.

Christine frowned. She stepped forward towards the door and ever so slowly, she turned the knob. Quietly, she pushed the door open. And when she saw what she did, she couldn't make a sound, not even to gasp. Not to screamed.

Raoul lay on top of Angelique, shirtless. Her hand was on his chest and the two were kissing passionately. Angelique was completely topless, and Raoul hand ran over her breasts.

Christine's whole body froze. She felt her heart stop. And in one moment, she realized she had never know anger until this moment. At the top of her lungs, Christine let out a short, shrill scream and slammed the door behind her as hard as she possibly could. She heard a muffled, "Oh my God!" from inside the room. It was Angelique's voice. The bitch.

Christine ran down the next flight of stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Without thinking she flung the door open and ran out into the stormy night. The rain had slowly a bit; it was only drizzling now. She began to walk quickly, but soon she heard footsteps behind her.

She ran as fast as possible, hearing the pitter-patter of her feet on the cobblestones underfoot.

"Christine!" She heard Raoul behind her.

She screamed again, running faster.

She felt Raoul arms encircle her and spin her around. And she stared into his face, her eyes blazing. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed, without letting Raoul speak. "How DARE you?" She pounded her small fists against his chest hard.

"Christine, please! Listen to me – "

"_Listen _to you? Are you jesting? I just saw you _fucking _your brother's wife! Your bitch sister-in-law!"

"Christine - !"

Christine took off her engagement ring and flung it at him, "Take it! Take you bastard! Go off and take you precious Angelique all you want! But DON'T YOU DARE expect me to be there!"

Raoul panted for breath, "Please, it was a mistake." He took a step toward her.

"Don't you _touch _me!" Christine suddenly felt tears springing to her eyes, sobs forming in her throat. She let out ragged breaths, crying and sobbing. She looked up at him, "Goodbye, Raoul." She turned on her heels and ran away as far as she could.

"Christine – CHRISTINE!" Raoul called after her. But he didn't run after her. He covered his eyes and cried softly, "Oh God," He whispered, "What have I done?"

**/**

Christine never stopped running. She was drenched in rain, but she never stopped running. She would never stop running, she decided. Away from all the horror. Away from all the heartbreak. Away, away, away. She was running to her salvation.

She was running to Erik.


	7. Lead me, Save me

_Author's Note: _I just had to do it. I HAD to make and E/C fluff chapter. XD Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for the reviews last time! Lovin' it... keep them coming :) Kay well, I hope you'll review on this chapter as well. Sorry it's short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for your guys's support. Love ya!

-Jennifer

_Chapter 6. Lead me, Save me_

The lair had a magical glow throughout it in the candlelight. A mist had settled, clinging just above the lake. Erik watched it, mist swirling a dancing over the black water. It was only a few feet deep, and you couldn't see the bottom of it. Erik took one step into the water, shuddering a bit at the frigidness of it. He turned around, facing the lair. His organ, the candles, the swan-shaped bed with the red satin blankets. He studied it over. It was beautiful – or at least, it _should _have been beautiful. To him though, it was that place that kept him isolated from the world. Trapped in darkness.

"Erik." A voice said breathlessly behind him.

Erik felt his breath catch in his throat at the familiar voice. He slowly turned on his heels, toward the gate. And there he saw her – his Christine – standing on the other side of the gate. Her hair had water droplets dripping off of it, little diamonds falling from her hair. Her eyes were dark and cold, leaving only the emotion of desperation. Her dark green dress was drenched in water, and clung to her skin tightly. "Christine… wh-what are you doing here?"

He saw her fist tighten around a part of the gate, "I… needed to see you again…" A tear fell down her cheek, "Please, God knows I do not deserve your kindness, but open the gate. Please…"

Erik wanted to tell her no. He wanted to hate her for all she had put him through, for all the grief she caused him. But now, looking at her. Seeing her so pitiful and hopeless… Had this what he looked like in her eyes? So empty, so useless that she couldn't turn him away? He pulled the handle the send the gate squeaking up to its ascent.

She rushed to him, and was inches from him in one instant, one sob escaping her throat. She bit her lip, trying to restrain herself from throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his chest and begging for him – her Angel.

Her face was so close to his, he could almost lean forward and meet her lips. But he just stared at her, standing before him. A mix of emotions ran through him; anger, fear, bliss, desire, hunger. But he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her voice hardly audible.

Without warning, tears sprung to Erik's eyes. Just seeing her, coming back to him… In all his hopes and prayers, he had never expected her to return. To really return.

And here she was. Inches away from him, apologizing _to him. _He couldn't help but let a cry escape his lips, and he let his head swing down, so their foreheads were pressed together.

Christine was crying, too, now. One of his tears fell onto her face, and merged with one of her own tears. "I'm so sorry," She whispered again.

"Do you realize… how much I should hate you? How much… I want to hate you?" Erik choked between sobs.

"Yes." Christine said softly, closing her eyes, pressing her body closer to him. "Yes, yes, I know. I know."

Erik's hands rose up, and gently touched her chin. "Look at me," He said, tilting her chin higher so she could see him. She opened her eyes. His hand went to the back of her neck, and his thumb ran along her cheek, wiping away tears. "So beautiful…" He whispered, his thumb tracing along her cheek and gently over her eyelid. When Christine opened her eye again, she saw Erik watching her. Sadness was no longer left in his eyes, but was replaced with wonder, "What have you done to me?" He whispered to her.

Christine looked up at him. She stood a bit higher on her feet, until she was almost his height. And ever so slowly, she brought her lips to him in a soft, tender kiss.


	8. That our Passions may Fuse and Merge

_Author's Note: _Here we are! Chapter 8 already! lol I couldn't stop writing. WARNING!: M rated content in the first half of this chapter, so if you are not comfortable reading it - don't. Again, hope you'll review and tell me what you though. Thanks!

-Jennifer

**/**

_Chapter 8. That our Passions may Fuse and Merge_

Erik felt his heart stop the moment Christine's lips reached his. Thoughts raced through his mind, but he didn't have time to think. But his whole body, heart, and mind screamed for him to kiss back, as he felt a familiar surge of passion run through him. His hands went to her back, and he pulled her close, smelling her sweet fragrance. God, she would be his undoing.

Christine felt Erik's tongue slip inside her mouth, tasting her. Exhilaration rushed through her body, and she deepened the kiss. She felt his hands go her waist, running up and down her side. The other hand rested on her hip, and she moved her hand to his chest.

In one swoop, Erik lifted her up into his arms, not breaking the kiss. She shivered in his powerful grip, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Soon, she was set down on the swan bed, on top of the deep red covers. Erik pulled away from her and laid her down, and before climbing atop her, he stared at her for a moment. She was still wet from the rainwater, but somehow it only made her more beautiful. More pure. As Erik got on top of her and met her eager lips again, he felt a twinge of guilt. She was innocent. Pure. A virgin. Could he – the despicable monster he was – deflower her like this?

He felt her hand rise up to his chest and she began to unbutton his shirt.

He moved from her lips, and trailed down her cheek to her neck, just stopping at the top of her cleavage before coming back up to her lips.

Christine allowed a moan to come from her throat. She threw Erik's shirt to the floor, not caring where it landed. She felt Erik begin to untie the laces of her dress, his kisses now trailing along her jaw line, her collarbone. He could make her feel so… beautiful. As if she were a woman, instead of a girl soon to be nineteen.

Moments later, all that was covering the Christine was her corset and underskirt, and Erik only his trousers. At this point, Erik had pulled away and dropped to the side, just next to Christine on the bed.

"Christine…" He panted slowly, his index finger tracing her bare collarbone. "I don't think… I mean, I don't know if we should…"

Christine looked up at him, "I just… it will hurt, won't it?"

Erik kissed her forehead, "Not if it doesn't happen."

"Erik – "

"Christine, please. In one month you will be only nineteen years old. Christine… I am twenty-eight years of age. I am ten years your elder."

"Only ten."

Erik closed his eyes, rolling onto his back, "God, Christine I love you so much." He turned his head to look into her eyes, "But I cannot do this to you. I cannot force you. I cannot… invade you. Poison you. I am a beast, Christine. A monster. I can't – I just can't do that to you."

Christine propped herself up on her elbows, she ran her hand along Erik's muscled arm, "But I love you. I see you for who you are - " Her hands slid across his hands, caressing his face until she reached the smooth surface of his mask, " – I love you for who you are." Her fingers slid beneath the edge of it, and she slowly tore it away. Revealing all of the marred burned skin on the right side of his face. She leaned forward, putting most of her weight on him, and kissed his face, just below his eye, were the inflicted cut was. "You are… my Angel." And in the very moment, Christine realized… It was true. She wanted him. She needed him. She _loved _him.

"Christine… you have to realize… if you say yes tonight, there is no going back."

Her eyes shimmered with light, "I know."

Erik closed his eyes, soaking in all of his emotions. Could he do this? He wanted her so badly, but did he want it like this? But still, she _wanted _him, didn't she?

Before he could respond, Christine's lips came crashing to his. Her kiss was so forceful, so passionate, it caught him off-guard. But soon he restored his thoughts, and wrapped his arms around her. In minutes, her corset was gone.

Soon it was only they. No clothes. No boundaries. Erik breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt guilty once more. He couldn't do this… but he couldn't go back now. Now, he had seen her. Felt her. It would be impossible to stop now. God, how he loved her. How he had longed for her. And now, when she was here, begging for him, he was frightened of it. But no. He needed to do this.

He needed her.

Erik kissed her neck, then moved downward. His hand ran over her breasts, and he felt Christine shudder beneath him. His hand moved down, to that secret place. God, Christine was so wet. She wanted him.

He brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking on it, tasting her.

"Erik…" He heard her moan.

He took her wrist and kissed it.

And then… he took the tops of her knees, and parted them, parting her thighs. His eyes closed shut and he took a deep breath. And in a moment, he thrust into her.

Christine cried out, a scream of pain. Tears fell down her cheeks in floods. Oh, God. It hurt… he hurt. She felt thick liquid fall from between her thighs, and she knew immediately it was blood. Another cry of pain.

She kept hearing Erik whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, my Angel."

And then finally – _finally_ – he pushed out of her, panting hard and dropping to her side. Christine just stared up at the marble ceiling, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her whole body ached, and her hands moved down and she caught some blood in her arms. "Oh, God." She whispered, tears staining her cheeks.

Erik brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and kissed at her tears. Again, he pressed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry, Christine. I'm so sorry."

Christine pulled him in a soft, slow kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled a small smile, but wince a bit for the aching pain. "Don't be, my darling. I love you."

Erik closed his eyes, a stray tear falling down his face, "I love you too."

**/**

When Christine's eyes opened, Erik was out of bed. She slipped out of bed and turned the corner, seeing – as she expected – Erik at his piano. "Good morning." She called.

Erik turned around, facing her. "Good morning, my Angel. Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly," She said as she made her way to him. When she reached him she gave him a quick kiss. She tilted her head to the side, "Are they to renovate the opera?"

"Yes, I believe so." Erik replied shortly, his fingers dancing across the keys of the organ, playing a melody.

"That is lovely," Christine said softly.

Erik smiled, keeping his eyes on the keys, "I am writing it for you. I only need to write lyrics. What do you think it should be called?" He played the melody for a bit, so that Christine could hear it clearly.

Christine thought for a moment, then she looked at him and smiled. "It should be a duet."

"A duet?"

"Yes."

Erik flashed a smile, "Yes. Yes, it could be a lovely duet. And a title?"

Christine didn't reply at first, but then she smiled. "Somewhere."


	9. Plotting

_Author's Note: _Oh my God! I am sooo sorry for the delay! I just got back from a very lovely trip to Scotland. This chapter is so terribly short, and I'm so sorry! I promise the next will be longer.

I am becoming quite at home on fanfiction. I enjoy speaking to Rose Diamund, mosesprays, and my lovely friend Kate Pendragon!  Please check out all three of these kind girls' stories - all of them are wonderful writers! Oh, and a HUGE thanks to Kate Pendragon for making me covers for my one-shot The Mist and my story (which is actually co-written by Kate Pendragon) A Heart Full of You! Thanks, Kate! XD

Please review, and tell me your thoughts. You guys are what keep me going!

-Jennifer

**/**

_Chapter 9. Plotting_

Raoul lay on his back, staring up at the stone ceiling, absentmindedly stroking Angelique's long blonde hair. Angelique shifted a bit, pulling the sheets over her bare chest. "Raoul," She said, her voice cutting into Raoul's thoughts, "do you think she'll come back? Christine, I mean. Tell Philippe what she's seen?"

Raoul sneered, his lip curling; his voice was bitter and filled with anger, "No. No I doubt she'll return. She's gone to... _Erik_." Raoul spat the name as if it were the name of Satan himself. "For all I know, they've... they've - "

"Raoul, what are you talking about?" Angelique looked up, frowning. "Who is Erik? And anyway, what does it matter to you? You told me I was all you need..."

Raoul kissed her forehead lightly, his mind still on Christine. "And you are, my dear."

"Then why so spiteful?" Angelique asked, toying with a strand of her hair. She bit her lip.

Raoul sighed, his hand running over her lower stomach slowly. All he could think of was Christine. What was she doing now? Was she with Erik? He snarled silently. _Of course _she was with Erik. The bitch always had some sort of obsession with him. God, but what had he done? He was such a fool for even daring to do what he had done with Christine in the house. But he had figured she'd locked herself in her room…

Raoul snapped back to reality when Angelique ran her hands over her chest, bringing her mouth to his and brushing her bare breasts up against his chest. Her tongue eagerly explored his mouth, and he could feel her wetness through the sheets wrapped around her from waist down.

He knew this was wrong. But goddamn it she was just so tempting. The first time this had ever happened was three weeks after she had married Philippe, four days after she'd met Raoul. They were alone in the house, drinking and…

He pulled away from Angelique, "No, we mustn't Angelique. My brother – you're husband – will be back in only four hours." He felt Angelique squeeze his hand, smiling deviously.

"And what does that matter to me?" She brought her lips to his again, but he pulled away.

"I really think – "

"Is this about Christine?" Angelique frowned. "Is it because she saw us? Are you worried? Raoul, there's nothing to – "

"Angelique, you need to get out now." Raoul snapped, anger lacing his voice.

Angelique rose, and Raoul had to avert his gaze as to not tempt himself. "I do not understand, Raoul," Angelique said, her voice sounding hurt. "One moment you are my lover, and now you keep me at arm's length. And so I think it is best that this does not happen again."

"Angelique – "

The door slammed.

Raoul sighed. But in a moment, his frustrations with Angelique were gone. His mind was on Christine now, the girl he had once held in his arms and who had pledged her love to him.

But now she despised him.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Why did she always have to run? First from Erik to him, and now the other way around. She was a beautiful woman. But she was ignorant. Oh, how she was ignorant. And that was one of the things he loved most about her. How vulnerable she was.

But now she was gone. Raoul's eyes burned, even thinking of it. Erik would pay – he had infatuated her. But Raoul would do something about that. He'd make sure Christine would not stay under Erik's spell for much longer. No, he'd find her.

Raoul lay back in bed, thoughts whirling through his mind. And suddenly, all his thoughts stopped. He knew what he'd do. Yes… yes he knew.

He closed his eyes, and made himself comfortable, falling asleep at the content thought that all his burdens would be taken from his shoulders. He – and Christine – would be free of this damned Erik.


End file.
